


Unbinding

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki's hair and Juubei's mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbinding

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's still my Fandom of Happy. They just have very sad backstories. Written to a scenario suggested by Tren (specifically to debut this icon), betaed by Rune and Eliza. Eliza suggested the title.

Juubei was born to one purpose, and he has failed, is failing, will fail. Kazuki binds his long hair with bandages, in case they are needed.

They are always needed.

The Lightning Emperor and his Four Kings fight intruders, and they win, but they don't all have the ability to heal themselves. Kazuki is one such.

"It's fortunate I brought my own doctor with me, eh, Juubei?" Kazuki asks lightly.

Juubei says nothing. He unwinds one long white strip from around Kazuki's dark hair, winds it again around Kazuki's pale, bloodied arm.

Wonders how long before his failure is complete.


End file.
